Happy (God)Father's Day, Harry
by amnaangel12
Summary: Being an orphan isn't easy for Harry and Teddy. Harry, who is determined not to let his godson's childhood be as sad as his, worries about how Teddy will cope on Father's day with his lack of parents. However, Teddy manages to teach Harry the true definition of a father . One shot.


**DISCLAIMER – I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. THEY ALL BELONG TO QUEEN J.K ROWLING**

'I wonder what Teddy is up to,' Harry thought as he turned the page of his book. He had spent over an hour reading a book on the sofa in the living room of Number 12 Grimmauld Place and not once had he heard a peep from his godson. Normally, silence wouldn't concern him as Teddy was a quiet child that was easily entertained but lately the young metamorphmagus had been quieter and more kept to himself than usual, for a reason that Harry was far too familiar with. Today is Father's Day, the day when everyone all over the world would honour their fathers and would spend the day celebrating by dong enjoyable activities with said fathers – well, everyone apart from Harry and Teddy having both lost their parents at a very young age. Usually, days such as Father's Day and Mother's Day don't bother Teddy that much but lately Harry had been catching him watching couples and their children (whether it was a father and mother playing with their child in the park or holding their hand as they walked along the pavement or even just interacting with them in a supermarket) with a look of longing in his eyes that Harry was sure was on his face when he was a child. He remembered all of the times when he was envious of his primary school classmates who spoke about some present they got or some memory they shared with their parents when he didn't have a memory or even a photograph of his. He knew the pain that his 5 year old godson must be feeling and to be honest, he had no idea what to do.

"Umm … Harry," Harry had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Teddy had just entered the room and was currently standing in front of him. He looked nervous and seemed to be hiding something behind his back.

"Oh, hello Teddy," Harry said as he marked his page, closed his book and placed on the table next to him. "Is there something you want?"

"Oh, well – you see … that … um, well I have something to say," he took a deep breath, "Well earlier I was upset because I didn't have anyone to spend father's day with but then I realised that maybe I do. You see, a father is someone who cares about you and is always there for you. They pick you up when you fall over, comforts and cheers you up when you're upset, worries about you when you're hurt or unwell and can always make you laugh even when you feel like you're the furthest thing from happiness. And to me, that someone is you. You're the one that protects me and fights away the nightmares when they come to get me. You're the one that plays and spends time with me even when you're tired. You're the one that does silly things like sing and dance or jump in puddles or taste snowflakes just because I want to. You're the one that kisses me better and tucks me in at night. You're the one that loves me unconditionally and doesn't get annoyed or judges me no matter what I do. And when I feel sad, you're the one that always has the ears to listen, the arms to hug and the words to remind me that I am not alone and that you will always be there for me. So, honestly, I don't think that theres really that much of a difference between a godfather and ,well, father-father. So, what I just wanted to say was … Happy Father's Day, Harry." And with that, Teddy, whose hair was now bright pink (a sign that he was feeling embarrassed or awkward), handed his godfather a piece of paper that was neatly folded in half and then ran away in embarrassment.

Harry opened up the paper to find a crayon drawing of two smiling stickmen holding hands – one of them was tall with messy black scribbles for hair and circular glasses and the other was shorter with light brown hair – inside of a neatly drawn bright red heart. Above the heart, the words 'TO THE BEST GODFATHER IN THE WORLD' were written in dark blue felt tip pen and underneath it were the words, 'HAPPY (GOD)FATHER'S DAY'. Next to the heart were the words 'I love you'. Harry smiled, oblivious to the single tear that was rolling down his cheek.


End file.
